Sports Problem
by Darkling'sDaughter
Summary: Sage Kishi just transferred into Ouran and thinks everyone is an idiot. That's probably because she believes that she actually looks like a girl. Even if somebody might squint, they would have to be standing really close to notice that she's a girl. She just wants to go by unnoticed, but decides to help Haruhi pay off her debt. The best way for her to help Haruhi is by being a host


"Here sweetie, your schedule," the lady from the office said while offering me a smile, which I returned gladly. She handed me a map and a sheet of paper with the list of my classes.

I gave a small bow as I turned around and started walking down the hall. Considering it was still early in the morning, the school was semi-empty, and that gave me enough time to get lost in the school and not be late. I walked around some halls, made some turns, and went up some stairs. I repeated this process a couple of time and before I had any clue it had happened I was pretty sure I was lost.

I furrowed my brows as I stared at the map. _I should be by my class by now…..or was I holding the map upside down? Oh no! Class is about to start and I still can't find my classroom! So much for coming to school early so that I wouldn't be late,_ I thought feeling as miserable as ever as I turned a corner and bumped into a slightly smaller body.

"Uhh… I'm sorry!" was a small yelp from below me. Considering my papers had fallen out of my hands, I now had no choice but to stare at the person in front of me, which was a small brunette. He had a girly face and his features as his eyes glistered in slight worry. His chocolate brown hair, which was once parted to a side in an orderly manner, was disheveled from bumping into one another.

"It's fine," I told him and flashed him a smile, as I crouched down to pick up the papers that had fallen off my hands. I let my hair cast a shadow over my face to guard off my calculating expression from him. My head was going completely crazy as alarm bells went off in my head. I knew this person; I just didn't know from were. I needed to identify him. And I had to do it _fast_.

"So you're a foreigner?" he asked as he picked up the last papers I needed to get off the floor. Seeing as he was close enough to see my facial expression I schooled it into a frustrated smile and picked up the last of my papers.

Finally, resigning myself that I wasn't going to figure out who he was any time soon, I stood up. He offered my papers back to me with a smile.

"What gave me away? My accent or the skin that's slightly yet recognizably darker than everyone else here ?" I asked in a sarcastic and playful way.

He gave a hearty laugh but motioned towards my abdomen. "Your shirt," he explained, making me look down self-consciously. But I saw absolutely nothing wrong with my shirt, since it was a simple 'Black Veil Brides' t-shirt, maybe the only weird thing about it could be that it is long sleeved but it's still quite chilly outside. I mean, of course I wasn't wearing the actual uniform. The actual thing was an abomination and not to mention also way too expensive for me to pay. And although my relatives had offered to buy me one, I couldn't take much of it since I was already staying with them, if only for a couple of nights until my parents found an apartment for me.

"Are you lost by any chance? Because I know for a fact how confusing these hallways are," he said with an understanding smile, at which I nodded my head with a light blush in my cheeks. Seeing as I was useless enough that I needed people to guide me around. Such a fool I must look like.

"Yeah, I'm in class 1-A, but it seems I have gotten lost on my way to it," I said with a sheepish smile that didn't really reach my eyes.

He nodded lightly and motioned for me to follow him as he went back the way I was coming from, "That's my class so I guess it was convenient that I bumped into you huh? I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way. I was admitted here under the pretence of a scholarship," he said as we went down a flight of stairs.

My eyes widened as the alarms in my head bared at full sound. This Fujioka and the one in my mind did not match. Would this be bad or was it just a mere coincidence? The name wasn't _that_ rare at least.

"I'm Sage Kishi. I'm an exchange student with a sports scholarship," I said as I touched my blood-red hair, using my hands to cover up my face once more but this time with my hand. The frown that settled on my face quickly faded as Haruhi spoke out.

"Oh, so it is you! Don't you remember me? From middle school?" he said.

I stared at him in and finally it clicked. He wasn't a he, he was a she!Pretty obvious now. I had met her during middle school and we had become friends from my time here in Japan.

"Oh! I remember now! But why did you change your looks Haruhi? You did always seemed to love your long hair," my shoulders relaxed as everything finally made sense. At least she isn't a threat. But then that didn't explain why she was wearing the boy's uniform, or how she had even gotten the money to buy the damn expensive piece of clothing. The thing was so expensive that with that money I could be able to get an apartment and pay a couple of months of rent. That was precisely the reason why I was wearing a 'Black Veil Brides' shirt and some simple black loosely fit jeans.

"Hey but why are you wearing a guy's uniform?" I asked her with a confused gaze, a frown settling in my face. Once I realized the words had actually left my mouth, I mentally cursed myself. _What a thing to say to someone with a father like_ that _,_ my mind supplied.

She gave a small shrug as some girls walked past us. They giggled a bit as they gazed at us and walked away.

"Who's that beside Haruhi?" one said.

"I honestly don't know, but he is so dangerous and mysterious looking!" the other girl beside her squealed in delight.

I rolled my eyes at them, but focused on Haruhi still confused for the whole gender change but decided against pushing the issue if she….. _he_ didn't feel like explaining anything to me.

"I'll tell you later. But a small preview of the explanation is because of unexpected broken things," she said as we stopped at the entrance of a door which read 'Class 1-A' on the top. Or at least that's what the sign said since my Japanese was a bit rusty from lack of use.

Haruhi walked in leaving me with a stupefied expression in my face to follow after her. The room was filled with noises while the teacher was nowhere to be found. I stood by the door awkwardly until I located Haruhi in the room. He was in the back talking to what looked like identical twins.

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

The school bells rang and everybody settled down in their seats. Soon enough the teacher was walking into the classroom and greeting his students until his eyes settled on me. He inspected me as I did the same.

He was an old looking man with a grouchy look on his face. His face softened as I handed him a paper that required me to show it to all my teachers. He nodded slightly, "So you're an exchange student."

I looked at him and sarcastically thought, _No, I'm just a random kid that they allowed to come in the school although I am a really a serial killer that is going to kill all of your filthy rich students,_ but instead of actually saying that I only nodded as a response.

He walked to the middle of the room and I followed as all their eyes settled on us. "This is an exchange student. Introduce yourself," the teacher said and stepped back.

I took a deep breath and shined another smile, "Hey, I'm Sage Kishi. Nice to meet y'all, please take care of me." I shuffled my feet as I stared at the teacher.

"Take the empty seat beside Kaoru Hitachiin, Mr. Hitachiin please raise your hand," he said and the twins I had seen with Haruhi before both raised their hands. The teacher's vein popped out in his forehead. "Mr. Kaoru Hitachiin is the one farthest to the window. The empty seat beside the window is your seat Mr. Kishi, please go right ahead," he seemed to be in a bad mood so I decided to tell him later about his mistake.

I shuffled to my seat while receiving some gazes from everyone. Everybody seemed to be watching me until the teacher called their attention and the lecture started. But even some people kept glancing at me. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. _I might not be the girliest girl alive but I don't really look like a guy….right?!_ I thought as I panicked slightly inwardly, becoming annoyed for what was to come later on.

"Haruhi we need to head to the club _now_ , or else Kyoya will get mad," the twins said in unison shooting glares to me as said brunette walked towards me.

"I'll go just wait for a moment," she said and turned towards me. "Hey," she said in a low voice.

"Hey," I replied. So people thought that she was a guy and that was the reason why she was dressed in the guy's uniform, or at least that was I concluded after a whole day of being in the same class as her.

"So, I honestly want to show you around and hang out with you for a while but I can't really after school, and I don't want you to be stuck in my club," she grumbled.

"I don't really mind, I'll just wait for you in your club, since I'm not going to be picked up until later…." I let my voice fade away as I finished the sentence.

"Well, you have always been strong willed, so I don't think you'll be swayed by them, so yeah sure you can wait," Haruhi said as she stared at the twins. "Umm it's in the music room #3," she said and with that she headed with the twins out the door.

 _Crap, I didn't even know where our classroom was how am I supposed to find that Music Room? Wait, how many music rooms does this school even have?_ I thought but then a brilliant thought came to my mind.

A group of four girls in front of me were giggling and looking after Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins. I fake coughed, bringing their attention to me, sending them in another fit of giggles.

"Uh… excuse me girls, do you know where the third music room is at? Haruhi told me to meet him there but I have absolutely no idea of where it could be," I asked them, trying to smile at them which was a bit difficult at the creepy smiled they were throwing my way.

Most giggled again until a small blonde stepped up. She had bright green eyes and her blonde hair was curly and so long it reached just below her waist. "We could most definitely take you there!" she said in a slightly raised voice, her face flushing when she realized the shrilly tone her voice had taken.

And so with that they were all dragging me through the humongous halls and up into a bunch of stairs, resulting me to almost fall a couple of times but I somehow managed to get to the door without falling flat in my head. The doors were already opened and the first thing I saw was a blonde guy with purple eyes wearing a kimono and fawning over a girl.

"Tamaki, why are you so beautiful?" one of the girls surrounding him asked curiously, her eyes shining, and her smile sparkling.

But her smile wasn't as bright as the blond guy's, "Because I want to catch your eyes, if only for a second longer."

"Why is it that your voice is so mellow?" some other girl asked.

"So that my feelings will reach your heart," he said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Why is it that you look at me with such moist eyes?" another girl said with her hair pulled back in a braid tied in a way it looked like a bun.

The blonde guy pulled his bangs back with his hands as he said, "Because your fresh, young smile makes the spring in my heart overflow."

As the girls fangirled around him I noticed that the girls who had guided me here well as well as gone. All of them had gone to were some raven haired boy was.

I followed them in and the raven haired male looked up. "You'll each get your turn sometime soon, just wait patiently," he told the girls who only squealed in delight and walked over to some empty chairs, apparently waiting for their turn.

 _What the hell is this place? I mean the blonde guy was flirting with three different girls at the exact same time and they didn't seem to care, what the hell is wrong with this school_ , I wondered to myself as the raven haired guy with glasses faked a cough, grabbing my undivided attention.

"I guess you must be the newest transfer student, Sage Kishi, am I right?" although he had a smile in his face and a glimmer in his glasses hid his expression I could read that his smile wasn't genuine.

 _A soccer game started and as Tamaki passed the ball towards the back, the twins alternated the ball so fast that no one could tell were the ball was anymore. As they continued running, they saw Kyoya was free and so they passed the ball at him, which he successfully scored against the unknown goalie from the other team, who in anger kicked Kyoya who shot a glare at him that made everyone cold as ice as the reff called a penalty kick._

"Yes I am, may I have the pleasure of knowing who you are?" I said with a shit-eating grin that also didn't reach my eyes.

He seemed a bit surprised but composed himself in such a fast manner that I almost didn't catch it. Almost. "I'm Kyoya Otori and I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave if you don't have any business here in the club."

My eye twitched in annoyance, but before I could open my mouth to say anything else he turned and called out, "Haruhi you've been requested. Your clients have pretty well stabilized lately haven't they? Keep it up. We're not planning to charge interest on the original debt you incurred, so just keep working hard, and pay it off." I turned to face the direction he was talking to and was surprised to find my closest friends dressed in really fancy kimono. If they didn't realize she was a girl in that clothing, then I don't know when they will.

Kyoya paused for a bit but then added with a closed eyed, sparkly smile, "The rental fee for that kimono is nothing to sneeze at, after all."

I felt a flash of cold wind pass through my body. He was like a damn heartless tax collector. I wonder why in the world is Haruhi even her to begin with…

Apparently some girls had gotten a hold of the sparrow-like guy named Kyoya. I moved away from him and neared Haruhi who nodded to me in acknowledgement. "What the hell is this place?" I asked her as I looked around noticing the blonde guy that I had seen when I first walked in was nowhere in sight. And the twins that had been with Haruhi during class were standing close to each other as two girls fawned at them.

Haruhi gave a tired sigh and pulled me a bit to a side, "This is the Host Club, I," he hesitated for a second making sure nobody was listening in to our conversation, "was forced to join because I broke a very expensive base and now I have to pay it back by working here as a host, since everyone thinks I'm a guy anyway," he explained briefly.

"So this has nothing to do with….. you know?" I asked trying to establish my thoughts fully.

"What 'you know'?" he asked now confused.

"You know… so you're not trans or anything right not into girls? I mean you can also be into guys despite being a trans but you know." by then I was just nervously rambling.

Haruhi got a kick out of my ramblings and started chuckling lightly, "Nah man just the debt and that's it."

My eyes widened slightly, _Of course she wouldn't be here without a good solid reason and this place is too strange even for her_. As the realization sank in an idea popped out in my mind.

But before I could act on it a small cry caught Haruhi's and my attention. "Haru-chan , Haru-chan… I lost one of my sandals," we both turned and we were face to face with a small elementary kid with tears in his eyes. His honey eyes were glistening with tears making him look adorable as flowery aura surrounded him.

Haruhi walked over to him and I trailed behind him, wondering why the small child was in a high school building to begin with. On the other hand, Haruhi said, "You were just wearing them a while ago, weren't you?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a gigantic raven haired guy appeared as he kneeled down to the kids feet which he grabbed one of the short blond's leg. The tall guy then proceeded to put the sandal on the child as the other had his hand near his mouth and held the other sandal in his other hand.

It truly was an endearing scene. Like mama bear caring for her small baby bear.

The blonde's eyes were still filled with tears as he mumbled in a loud whisper, "Takashi…"

"It was lying over there," he said in an emotionless voice as the small blonde threw himself at the raven as the child said his name in a sort of whimper of delight.

As if to ruin the moment two girls appeared:

"Fantastic!" one mumbled.

"It is fantastic!" the one beside said.

And to ruin it even further Haruhi appeared behind the girls while saying, "These tearful scenes seem to be spreading," in an irritated tone.

"How is it that they can get so weepy so suddenly?" I wondered in a voice that only Haruhi could hear me as I bumped into one of the twins who was wearing a flowery, blue kimono and two pins in his hair. As we bumped into each other a little bottle that had the image of an eye crying and the words 'High-grade' printed in the front.

 _Well, that was resolved quite fast._ I thought to myself as Haruhi picked the thing up and mumbled with a highly annoyed expression "This?"

"I should let you know, it's a common practice for a host," the twin in the left said and the one in the right continued with, "There isn't a girl around who won't swoon over moist eyes."

"That's not true," I said as I rolled my eyes while Haruhi said, "That's cheating."

I saw the twin to the left gaze at me with wide eyes who nudged his brother slightly and they both came to a conclusion.

 _Hikaru was looking at the goal right in front of him. The goalie was an unnamed person who nobody cared about, while Hikaru kicked the ball, but although he missed, all the other players had the opportunity to get the rebound, and who got it was Kaoru, who also attempted to shoot, but unlike his brother he actually scored._

They shrugged it off as the twin in the right leaned down on the small brunette while commenting, "Oh don't be so rigid."

The twin from the left pulled out a small treat from the sleeve of his kimono and placed it upon the hands of said girl as he said, "Here Haruhi. This is for you."

Haruhi looked at the small treat in her hands before turning to the twins while giving them a confused look as she asked, "I can have this?"

Their smiles widened and their eyes closed with amusement, "How charming!" they said simultaneously as two girls instantly hovered over to the crossdressing girl as they asked, "Haruhi, you like confections?"

Haruhi raised the treat slightly higher as she said, "No, I'm not much for sweets," she then raised the treat once again but this time she brought it near her face as she said with a small smile grazing her lips, "Still, it might be nice as a memorial offering for my mother."

All the girls stared at her with amazed gazes at how gentle Haruhi was while I let a smile appear in my lips as nobody paid any attention to me, or at least that's what I thought as in the back, the tallest raven was looking at my face and his eyes widened slightly.

 _The reff called the ball to the middle as he beeped for the game to re-start. The forwards of the other team were barely able to pass the defence that was made out of the twins plus Honey was mid-fielder. It seemed that they had the opportunity to score, but as they shot, the ball was stopped by the tall goalie that was Mori._

The blond gave a couple of exaggerated twists as he appeared in front of everyone while saying, "How admirable of you!" He brought his face awkwardly close to Haruhi's, his eyes tearing up as he continued, "Such devotion to your mother! Here, Haruhi, take as many as you like!" He, then, proceeded to make a small tower consisting of the sweets as Haruhi mumbled, "Are those fake tears, too?"

The blonde instantly stopped as he turned to face the crowd of girls, "How can you say that?! My tears are always genuine. Being able to cry without using eye drops is the mark of a true host." His words became so dramatic as a tear left his eye, while everyone awed in respect, while I rolled my eyes.

I slowly walked over to the raven-haired guy with glasses as the blond, Tamaki, continued with, "Well? Are you impressed? Have you fallen for me anew?"

I ignored the rest of their conversation as he looked at me, "Do you need something or are you just ready to leave now?"

I gave him a serious look as I said, "I would like to help Haruhi pay off her debt and I'll do anything in my power to help her out." My serious face turned determined, ready for him to reject and willing to push him into agreeing. This was, after all, a host club, so why would a girl be among them, or at least a girl that could be considered a girl.

He gave me a closed eyed grin and looked down at the notebook in which he was writing in. "I guess you could bring in some extra profit into the club… very well, but I'm afraid I will have to comment this with our Host King before giving you a firm answer."

"Wait, so you mean you aren't the one in charge of the club here?" I asked with a stupefied expression filling my features. He had accepted me into the club so easily it seemed to me there must be a catch in all of this.

Our conversation was interrupted when we heard the twins say, "Huh? We have a brand-new guest." Then they seemed to have an idea as they bounded over to the door to greet the brown haired girl, who had a pink bow set on her head.

"What are you waiting for? Come on in," one of the twins said first and soon enough his brother joined him while adding, "It isn't any fun just to watch." And they finished off in unison with, "Come on."

The blond then disappeared from beside Haruhi and magically reappeared behind the three of them. "Hey, I'm always telling you to be more courteous to our first-time guests, aren't I?" He scolded the twins with a deep voice.

The blonde guy then turned and extended his hand to the girl, "Here, don't be afraid, my princess." His face got awkwardly close to the girl's who flinched at the proximity. "Welcome to Ouran Host Club," he purred at the girl.

 _Didn't anyone ever teach him about personal space?_ I wondered inwardly.

The girl's cheeks tinted a light blush, her mouth quivered as she mumbled, "N-"

"N-?" the weird blonde questioned as the girl's hand shot up and made contact with his right cheek, "No! Don't touch me, you're phony!" she screeched loudly, as everyone, including me, were looking at the scene dumbstruck, while they blond retreated back and his hand covered most of his face save for his eyes and a small part of his cheek.

"What do you mean? I'm… a phony?" he asked dumbstruck.

The girl pointed her finger at him as he panicked, "Yes! You're a phony! I can't believe that you are the prince figure in this club!" she stepped forward as the exaggerated blonde stepped back feeling judged. "The prince character doesn't go spreading his love around so readily! How can you be so stupid?" she continued as an arrow that read 'Stupid' stuck to the blonde's body. "It's almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist!" oh she was on a role as another arrow struck the guy, this one now said, 'Narcissist'. "Incompetent! Mediocre! You're a commoner!" as she screamed the random insults more arrows struck the guy.

In the end lightning struck him and he fell in slow motion backwards as the twins took turns commenting, "Oh, it's a new technique!" "One-man slow-motion!" he fell in the ground exposing two bored-looking twins and a thoughtful looking Kyoya.

"By any chance, are you…" his voice trailed off as the girls screeched his name dramatically and ran towards him, jumped on top of the blonde who was still on the floor from his previous dramatic fall.

She hugged him and this caused by some sort of magic for petals to appear around them with his hair moving with unexisting air. "I've wanted to meet you. My own prince." Their surrounding became a flowered covered one instead of the actual background and I stared as I wondered how the hell that happened.

We all stared as she started rambling some other things that were calling the other girls' attentions making it hard to allow her to continue. Smiling politely Kyoya pried himself off of the girl as he called to the other girls in the room. "I'm afraid club activities will be run short because we have some business to attend to. I really so encourage all of our guests to come by tomorrow since we will have an addition to our club. The new exchange student," he pointed to me, "Sage Kishi will be part of our hosts as of tomorrow, so please spread the word and we'll see you all tomorrow." As soon as he said that I was left there looking at him, my mouth hanging open. _He also though I was a guy?!_

 _What the hell? Even he looked smart but he really is stupid?_ I was complaining inwardly and whining so much that I didn't even notice the girls clearing out while talking excitedly about the news. By the time I got over my shock I could no longer correct the girls since they had all left the room.

"Since you'll be joining us I say you should know who we are in the first place," he said as he eyed the brown haired girl beside him, who was still rambling about loving him profoundly and what not.

"The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and if I'm right then you are in their classes along with Haruhi," he turned to me, waiting for reaffirmation. I just nodded as I calmed myself not to kill him, for announcing that I was a guy that would be part of their little club.

"These two are third years Takashi Morinozuka, but he is known as Mori here in the club," Kyoya pointed at the tall raven who nodded at me and I nodded back, his face was straight and showed no apparent sign of emotion. "And on his shoulders is his older cousin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, better known as Honey." As he said this I just gaped at the small blonde sitting in the shoulders of the giant known as Mori.

How can that cute adorable guy be a last year? How the hell is that even possible? I though as Kyoya continued, "This is Tamaki Souh, the host club King who is a second year just like me."

I nodded to them all and noticed Haruhi giving me a questioning look. She knew I was a girl and that I hated this sort of thing, so of course she would be curious as to know why I am joining her club.

Before I could try to explain myself any further, the girl beside Kyoya said something that caught everyone's attention, "Of course we're too young to be engaged but it is fine as long as we love each other."

The twins stared at her and had her sit down on a couch as they sat across from her.

"Fiancee?" Kaoru questioned.

"Kyoya's? Hikaru asked.

"Yes. My name is Renge Hoshakuji. I will be transferring into 1st-Year, Class A tomorrow," she said with an enthusiastic glint in her eyes as she sat in front of us. Meanwhile the apparent host King is sitting in a corner as he sulks looking really depressed.

"Look, he's mad," Hikaru said throwing Tamaki a swift glance at the blonde.

I let out a small chuckle as Kaoru explained,"That's because Mommy was hiding something from Daddy."

I was just wondering who the hell was 'mommy' and 'daddy' as Kyoya solved the mystery for me, "Whatever. Are you trying to make this married couple thing stick?" it gave the impression that they were referring to Kyoya and Tamaki, Kyoya being 'Mommy' while Tamaki was 'Daddy'.

At being ignored Renge attracted the attention to herself by saying, "It is indeed the love at first sight. The way you were adoring those flowers by yourself in the back courtyard, even when no one was looking… And the way you kindly reached out to that injured little kitty…"

Everybody looked at her confused and the twins said, "Who are we talking about?" even Haruhi looked confused as she asked, "Could you have the wrong person?" I stifled a snort knowing the apparent humor wasn't and wouldn't be appreciated.

Seriously, even if I didn't know Kyoya that well, I could tell by the way the day had gone since I met him I knew he wasn't a person like that.

Renge briskly denied Haruhi's proposal, "No! You can't fool these eyes!" as she went on even more on how Kyoya's supposed 'attributes' were the twins were going in circles around Kyoya wondering who the fuck she was talking about.

After she finished another of her ramblings she finally got the point as she said, "The one who looks just like the star of the currently popular love simulation game 'Uki-doki Memorial', Miyabi Ichijo, and that's you!" she said and she pointed at Kyoya.

Something in my mind clicked as I remembered the dating sim I had played a while ago. Everybody stared at her in a 'WTF' way as I started laughing.

"Uki?" Haruhi said.

"Doki?" Honey continued.

"An otaku!" Tamaki burst out, rudely as he finally got off of his sulking corner.

"She's and otaku!" Hikaru added looking equally shocked as Tamaki.

Mori looked plainly confused.

"I've never seen one before!" Kaoru said, as he replicated his brother's face.

I stopped laughing and I gave a glare at the three of them before clearing my throat. "That's a pretty offensive term! Most prefer it as people who enjoy games," I announced loudly as the three idiots turned to me with shocked expressions. I rolled my eyes and pouted a little bit at their reactions. I mean, I know people don't react well to otakus here in Japan but couldn't they be a little less…weird about it.

In the sidelines, some honey colored eyes stared at me without me noticing as that person questioned something on his head.

 _The field was yet again present as the game was nearing the end. Somewhere along the way, the other team had turned the game around and the host club team was losing 4-3. By the stands there were some guests from the host club as they screamed at the short blonde. "Honey, if the Host club team wins then we will have some special cake waiting for you!" some of the girls yelled out and so the midget ran to catch the ball as he cleanly took the ball away from his opponent in a fair way. He raced along the field like a madman, so everybody stepped out of his way. Even the goalie was too afraid to attempt to stop the ball which ended up making a hole in the net. Everyone cheered at Honey's goal._

"I see now. You're infatuated with a character. You're projecting the character infatuation onto me, going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged," Kyoya reasoned as Renge rambled, yet again, behind the couch in which Kyoya was sitting at. "This Miyabi character probably wears glasses too, right?"

We all surrounded him and stared as we sweatdropped, "Whoa, deluded, you say? Then, that story about her being your fiancée…" Tamaki let his words fade away as if to allow Kyoya to speak.

"I don't remember ever acknowledging that. For one thing, I've never even met her before today," Kyoya countered making everyone realize how stupid they looked at believing everything the crazy brunette had being saying as they all thought that he should have said so sooner in unison.

"According to my information, Kyoya, I understand that you administer everything about this club," she said finally stopping her rambling that had gone unheard and took a seat beside Kyoya at the same time as Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, and Mori stood behind them, as they leaned on the couch and I sat on the couch opposite to them in the middle of Kaoru and Hikaru.

"That's right. Kyo-chan is our director," Honey said in a cute adorable voice that was almost as sweet as honey… that was an awfully lame joke, I thought to myself as I realized my thoughts.

"The director? That's perfect!" she said gleefully. "I've always dreamed of being the drawing card for someone's business." She continued as a flowery aura appeared around her.

"We don't need one. We're a host club, after all." The twins said as the appeared behind her delusional thinking.

"I've made up my mind. I'm going to be this host club's manager!" she said ignoring them.

"She's not listening," I said out loud and everyone nodded in agreement.

Tamaki moved closer to the raven haired guy that was involved in all of this, yet he was the only one not saying anything. "Hey, Kyoya…" the host King trailed off as he actually said something.

"She's the daughter of a client that's important to the Ootori family," he said with a light smirk and the blonde's face fell. "I ask that you be sure not to do anything impolite," he closed his eyes as he explained how they should treat the delusional girl while Tamaki gave up trying to say anything at Kyoya.

"Everyone, it's going to be a pleasure," Renge said like an actual professional person.

I sweat dropped as so did everyone else. It's not like we could complain when Kyoya, who seems to be in charge around here, had given his last jurisdiction about it.

* * *

 **Note: I'm in the serious need of a beta so anyone willing to do so please send me a message!**


End file.
